Breath alcohol-measuring devices have a generally replaceable tubular mouthpiece, into which the test person releases a breath sample. A breath sample is taken by the breath alcohol-measuring device by means of a pumping or suction means from the breath flow flowing through the mouthpiece, in general, via a hole in the mouthpiece, and this breath sample is analyzed in the measuring device especially by means of electrochemical or infrared optical alcohol sensors or optionally also by means of alcohol sensors on the basis of semiconductor elements with respect to the measurable breath alcohol concentration.
The general design of such a breath alcohol-measuring device with a replaceable mouthpiece is described, for example, in DE 103 16 333 B3.